


Beefy Chilli Chicken Wing

by Meiilan



Category: Call Me Emperor (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, Crack, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: Kangxi: "You're so strong!"Nurhaci: "Uh-huh..."Kangxi: "And spicy~!"Nurhaci: "...right."Kangxi: "My beefy chili chicken wing!♥️"Nurhaci: "..."
Relationships: Nurhaci/Kangxi
Kudos: 1





	Beefy Chilli Chicken Wing

This is the second silly CME insider joke I turned into a comic. I know nobody will be able to appreciate the joke, but at least y’all can appreciate the effort that went into the first image, right!? ¯\\_ʘᗜʘ_/¯

And again, as a Bonus, the first image without the speech bubbles! Enjoy! 8D


End file.
